Teenage Dream
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: As pessoas sonham, possuem desejos inalcançáveis... não basta se contentar com os presentes simples da vida.  O meu maior desejo era ele...  E meu maior sonho que tivesse aceitado meu pedido.  Mas ele nunca foi simples.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on__  
__You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong__  
__I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down__  
__Before you met me I was alright but__  
__Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life__  
__Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

14 de Fevereiro

Dia dos namorados

"_O __**Dia dos Namorados **__ou __**Dia de São Valentim **__é uma data especial e comemorativa na qual se celebra a __união amorosa __entre casais sendo comum a troca de cartões e presentes com simbolismo de mesmo intuito, tais como as tradicionais caixas de bombons.__"_

A caixa de bombons jazia sobre os lençóis da minha cama. Não era mais possível ver nenhuma bolinha de chocolate milagrosa, apenas embalagens de corações totalmente rasgadas e violentadas.

Não era que eu tivesse de mal humor...

Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Aquele era com toda a certeza o pior dia dos namorados que eu tivera na minha vida.

Dezenove anos na cara, com apenas uma caixa de bombons vazia, uma garrafa de vodca na mão e nenhum namorado caminhando de cueca pela casa.

Eram apenas eu, meus quilos a mais, minha garrafa e uma cama totalmente molhada de lágrimas que teimavam em descer.

Eu não pensei que fosse viver aquela situação desde que eu o conhecera. Foram vários dias seguidos em que todos pareciam ser Dia dos Namorados.

Mas agora, todos os dias da minha vida eram iguais aos Dias dos Finados. Nada de novo, somente roupa preta e melancolia.

Dorcas Meadowes nunca se sentira tão Bridget Jones. Eu só não teria homens brigando por mim no meio da chuva enquanto tocava It's raining men... aleluia...

Eu gostaria de voltar ao tempo, vivendo todos os dias com ele de novo. Aqueles dias em que tudo parecia ser um sonho de adolescente.

Como eu gostaria que aquele sonho fosse para sempre...

E que Remus Lupin fosse meu.

N/a: Gente, esse foi o prólogo e bem pequeno. Deixe-me explicar o seguinte: os próximos capítulos serão de flashbacks da Dorcas com o Remus como se ela tivesse relembrando, e é claro que terá a Dorcas no dia dos namorados. Hehehehe

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu sei que a Fic está meio triste, mas dá uma chance. Prometo que terão muitos momentos românticos combinando com a letra da música. Okk?

Beijos,

Ciça ;*****


	2. Cap1 We can dance

Capítulo 1 - _We can dance_

___Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die, you and I will be young__  
__forever__  
__You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__My heart stops when you look at me__  
__Just one touch now baby I believe this is real__  
__So take a chance and don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_0ooo0_

"_Eu nunca havia sido tão romântica, mas naquele dia eu sentia a necessidade de colocar meu melhor vestido, fazer meu melhor penteado e __**tentar **__fazer minha melhor maquiagem..._

_- Deixa que eu faço isso – pediu Lílian quase implorando com medo de eu enfiar o rímel dentro do meu olho._

_- Saí pra lá, estava ficando excelente – defendi-me, enquanto tentava pegar o rímel de seus dedos. Lily olhou-me com a sobrancelha erguida._

_- Você quer ficar perfeita ou não? – Perguntou-me suspirando. – Você sabe que nunca levou jeito para se maquiar – corei ao ouvir a pura verdade._

_- Ok, ok! Mas pode escrevendo o que eu lhe digo: nunca mais Dorcas Meadowes passa maquiagem._

_Lílian riu com gosto enquanto concordava com a cabeça._

_- Apenas nos dias em que Remus Lupin convidá-la pra sair._

_Corei pela segunda vez naquela conversa e pude sentir um sorriso formando-se em meu rosto._

_- Pára de sorrir cacete, vai borrar a maquiagem – ralhou Lílian tentando passar batom em mim."_

"_- Você está linda – sussurrou Remus em meu ouvido. Por mais que ele falasse aquilo, eu não ousaria acreditar que estava tão bem quanto ele._

_- E você já me disse isso dez vezes – falei risonha. Percebi as covinhas formando-se em seu rosto enquanto ele forçava-se a não rir. _

_- Fiquei feliz quando aceitou meu pedido para vir à Hogsmeade. _

_- Como eu poderia negar-lhe um pedido? – Perguntei totalmente incrédula. Remus Lupin com toda a certeza desconhecia o poder que tinha em mim._

_- Dorcas, você fala como se sair comigo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo – Remus fez uma careta de desgosto. _

_- E se eu dissesse que é? – Perguntei crispando os lábios. – Você não seria de acordo?_

_- Não. Eu não sou tão importante assim – argumentou segurando-me pela cintura. _

_Senti a neve caindo em meu corpo. Olhei para cima, o céu coberto de nuvens. Aquele lugar perto da casa dos gritos com toda a certeza era o melhor que se tinha em Hogsmeade. _

_- Não gosto muito daqui – disse Remus fazendo-me virar para ele._

_- Por quê? Algum trauma de infância? – Perguntei divertida. – Ou você apenas tem medo dos fantasmas da Casa dos Gritos?_

_Remus suspirou encostando a cabeça em meu ombro. Sua mão afagava meu cabelo, lentamente. Eu perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia sonhado com aquilo. Meus olhos fecharam instintivamente._

_- Dorcas... – meu nome sendo sussurrado de uma maneira tão rouca parecia causar-me choques._

_- Hm? – Não conseguia perguntar mais do que aquilo._

_- Você tem ideia do quanto é especial? – Perguntou-me, encarando-me com aqueles olhos onde tantas vezes eu me perdera. Mordi o lábio inferior tentando controlar o impulso de beijar-lhe naquele momento._

_- Se você disser, eu juro que acredito – falei pousando a mão sobre seu ombro. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Aquele sorriso maroto que eu tanto gostava._

_Em apenas alguns segundos eu já não precisava controlar o impulso de beijar-lhe. Seus lábios estavam frios devido à temperatura daquele dia, mas rapidamente senti-me quente, no momento em que seus braços envolveram-me em um abraço._

_Depois do beijo, eu perdi a conta de quanto tempo apenas ficamos juntos olhando o branco da neve caindo._

_- Você fica linda de maquiagem – contou-me enquanto beijava minhas mãos frias._

_- Obrigada – agradeci contente por ter gostado. Aquela maquiagem dera muito trabalho._

_- Mas você fica ainda mais bonita sem. Sua beleza já é natural, Dorcas."_

_0ooo0_

"_- É só soltar-se – Remus prendia o riso para não deixar-me mais nervosa ainda._

_- Ah! Você fala isso porque tem ideia do que fazer nessa porcaria – falei sentindo meus nervos à flor da pele._

_- Meadowes, isso é fácil – falou segurando-me pela cintura e beijando-me de leve nos lábios. Quando viu que me acalmara, distribuiu mais alguns beijos pelo meu rosto. – Apenas dance._

_Meu corpo tentava acompanhar seus movimentos. Aquela noite na Torre de Astronomia estava saindo mais difícil do que eu previa._

_- Não era mais fácil só olhar estrelas? – Perguntei timidamente. Remus riu enquanto me conduzia em uma tentativa de dança._

_- Feche os olhos – obedeci meio temerosa. Meu corpo apenas seguia o seu nos passos desajeitados. Suspirei pesadamente. Estava ficando mais fácil._

_- Está vendo? – Perguntou dando uma risada. – Eu falei que você conseguiria._

_- Eu sei, mas... – abri os olhos e acabei tropeçando. Remus segurou-me mais firmemente pela cintura. Não dava certo dançar enquanto olhava-o. Aquilo me desconcentrava totalmente. – Aff, Remus._

_Fechei os olhos novamente tentando embalar-me pela dança sem som. A ausência de som complicava mais ainda._

_- Divina – murmurou em meu ouvido fazendo-me arrepiar-se. _

_Senti seus lábios pressionando os meus. Acabei sobressaltando-me, pisando em seu pé. Remus bufou de dor e crispou os lábios. Olhei-o com minha melhor expressão de tristeza._

_- Desculpa – sussurrei abaixando a cabeça. Remus apenas riu segurando-me pelo queixo._

_- De novo – falou conduzindo-me pela nossa pista. Seu rosto estava tão próximo ao meu que não pude evitar. Beijei-lhe de leve, parando todos os movimentos que fazia, por precaução. _

_Nós ainda tínhamos o resto da noite para dançar."_

As lágrimas vinham aos meus olhos enquanto dançava sozinha pela cozinha. O brigadeiro que eu fizera, queimava em cima do fogão.

As lágrimas eram tão silenciosas quanto as músicas que já havíamos dançado.

Meu coração apertava a cada passo que eu dava. Sentei-me por não conseguir mais ficar em pé.

Permiti-me chorar, encostando a cabeça sobre o mármore frio.

Eram apenas onze horas da manhã. Eu já não sabia como agüentaria todo aquele dia 14.

__ XX __


	3. Cap2 No regrets, just love

Capítulo 2 – _No regrets, just love_

_0ooo0_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach__  
__Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets__  
__I finally found you__  
__My missing puzzle piece__  
__I'm complete__  
_

_0ooo0_

"_- São apenas duas horas da tarde, imagina como você ficará até a noite – sussurrou Remus em meu ouvido enquanto víamos o pôr do Sol._

_- Inc. – Solucei tentando conter a nova onda de risos que estava se formando dentro de mim. – Você devia ter provado "aquilo". _

_- Você nem lembra o nome. – Remus riu enquanto passava o dedo pelo meu braço._

_- Claro que lembro! O nome é... Bem... se chama... Fire._

_- Como? – Remus começou a rir escandalosamente enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. – Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia concordar em viajar com o Sirius e o James._

_- Foi uma ótima ideia – contra-argumentei sentando-me à sua frente. – Foi..._

_- "Foi"? – Eu não conseguira terminar de falar. Ele estava lindo. Ainda mais com aquela vista na praia atrás dele. Ele nunca ficara tão lindo em toda a vida. Mas havia algo me incomodando... –"Foi" o que, Dorcas?_

_- Tem areia no meu bumbum – deixei escapar antes que me desse conta. Ele arregalou os olhos enquanto prendia o riso. _

_- Acho que você já bebeu demais – disse tentando tirar a cesta que eu havia trazido comigo._

_- NÃOOO! – Peguei-a de sua mão e rolei para o lado. A areia sujava-me toda. – É minha. – Tirei de dentro da cesta uma garrafa de champanhe. _

_- Dorcas, deixa pra beber mais tarde. – Pediu-me Remus._

_- Não, não. Você acha que eu sou louca? Se bebermos mais tarde, é capaz do Sirius e do James roubarem tudo. Vem amor, vamos beber!_

_Senti os braços de Remus envolver-me enquanto ele dava um suspiro derrotado. _

_- Você quem manda. _

_- Tem coisa melhor do que isso? Praia, champanhe e o melhor namorado do mundo?_

_- Tem. Você. _

_Meu rosto corou e eu apenas encostei-me sobre seu peito. _

_- Eu te amo, Remus. Mas se você pensa que eu desistirei de beber a champanhe por algo que disser, pode tirando o cavalinho da chuva!"_

_0ooo0_

"_- Ok, muito bem... depois da Dorcas ter acabado com a nossa diversão – começou James. Estávamos eu, Remus, Lílian, Sirius e Marlene no quarto do hotel – acho que só nos sobra isso._

_Ele colocou a mão dentro da mala e tirou uma caixa retangular._

_- Acabei com a diversão de vocês? Mas eu não fiz nada – coloquei as mãos para cima em sinal de rendimento. Sirius me fuzilou com os olhos._

_- Vocês acabaram com a garrafa de champanhe que nós havíamos trazido! – Reclamou o Sirius. Apenas dei de ombros._

_- Não tenho culpa. Foi o Remus que me implorou pra bebermos._

_- Como é que é? – Remus me olhou, incrédulo. Apenas sorri ingenuamente. _

_- O que é isso? – Marlene mexia na caixa que James havia trazido. _

_- Quebra-cabeça – anunciou James, feliz. – Adoro montar._

_- Ahhh! Vamos – Lílian pegou a caixa e jogou o conteúdo dela no chão._

_Rapidamente os meninos começaram a encaixar as peças. Lílian e Marlene conversavam enquanto tentavam achar alguma peça que combinasse com outra._

_- Vocês são péssimas nisso, hein? – Perguntei enquanto encaixava três peças, seguidas. _

_- Apenas não somos boas – corrigiu Marlene tentando compreender aquele jogo._

_Meia hora depois eu estava colocando a última peça do jogo._

_Todos olhamos para a imagem montada e sorrimos quase no mesmo segundo._

_- Ficou bem bonito – sussurrou Lily apoiando a cabeça no ombro de James._

_- Ficou maravilhoso. – Lene encostou-se na beirada da cama, fechando os olhos._

_- Ficou perfeito – murmurou Remus no meu ouvido. _

_Sorri timidamente enquanto observava o pôr do Sol que havíamos montado."_

_0ooo0_

Ainda era três horas da tarde do dia 14.

Eu sabia que o quebra-cabeça estava em cima do armário do meu quarto.

Com toda a certeza eu não o pegaria. Eu não ousaria montá-lo sozinha naquele feriado.

Eu precisava dos meus amigos para conseguir encaixar todas as peças.

Eu precisava **dele** para encontrar as peças que faltavam.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die, you and I will be young__  
__forever__  
__You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__My heart stops when you look at me__  
__Just one touch now baby I believe this is real__  
__So take a chance and don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_0ooo0_

_N/a: Oi pessoal._

_Então… os capítulos dessa Fic são curtinhos._

_Obrigada a todos aqueles que comentaram._

_Comentem por favor, se vocês gostarem da Fic._

_Beijos._


	4. Cap3 Skin tight jeans

Capítulo 3 – _Skin tight jeans_

_0ooo0_

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight__  
__Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight___

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__My heart stops when you look at me__  
__Just one touch now baby I believe this is real__  
__So take a chance and don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back___

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight__  
__Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

_0ooo0_

"_Suas mãos passeavam hora por dentro da minha camisa, hora por minha cintura._

_Sua respiração ofegante estava me deixando louca. O seu cheiro me embriagava. Eu nunca me sentira tão dependente de alguém. _

_Suas mãos subiam cada vez mais, fazendo-me suspirar._

_Aquele jeans que eu usava nunca me parecera tão apertado. Já estava me incomodando._

_Eu sabia que aquela poderia ser a última noite com você. _

_Você deixara bem claro com apenas seu olhar quando nos encontramos. Depois outras pistas apareceram, como o tom de sua voz e seu pedido mudo de desculpas._

_Eu lhe perderia naquele dia, mas faria de tudo para você não esquecer aquela noite._

_Eu realizaria seus maiores sonhos e seria um deles para sempre. _

_Se eu não fosse te esquecer, faria com que você não me esquecesse._

_Eu seria seu sonho de adolescente. Deixaria-te louco, com aquela blusa decotada e aquela calça jeans apertada. _

_Por apenas uma noite. Uma noite inesquecível. _

_Eu não conseguiria dizer adeus, mas sabia que você partiria no momento certo. _

_Por isso ao olhar para o lado da cama no dia seguinte e não visualizar sua imagem, eu sabia que você partira para sempre. _

_As lágrimas que eu derramei não foram metade do que eu sentia. _

_Você fugira sozinho, sem me dar chance de escolher. Eu poderia ser para sempre sua e você seria para sempre meu. _

_Não seríamos sonhos, mas a realidade um do outro."_

_0ooo0_

Já fazia dois anos desde o nosso término.

Eu não deixara de pensar em você um só dia. Você passou a ser a imagem que invadia meus mais doces sonhos ou meus piores pesadelos.

O dia 14 de Fevereiro terminava com meu final triunfal: uma garrafa de vinho e o filme _E o vento levou._

Eu já estava há horas vendo aquele filme. Era pelo menos a décima vez que eu o via, e mesmo sabendo o final, eu sabia que sofreria tanto quanto a personagem. Como eu odiava finais tristes! Filmes são feitos para se terem finais felizes! São fictícios. O dever da ficção é mentir, então se deve mentir quanto aos finais dos relacionamentos. Eles **devem **acabar juntos.

Eram onze e cinqüenta e cinco. Terminei o último gole da minha taça e desliguei a TV sem a menor vontade. Metade da caixinha de lenço já fora com o filme.

Já estava a caminho do quarto quando ouvi a campainha. Mudei a trajetória, indo até a sala de estar.

Pousei a mão na maçaneta sentindo meus dedos tremerem. Eu sabia que o dia 14 ainda possuía alguns minutos, e aquilo me dava um resto de esperança. Abri a porta com rapidez.

Minha visão demorou a entender o que estava na porta. Era apenas uma carta na soleira. Abaixei-me e peguei o envelope.

Rasguei-o sentindo uma nova onda de lágrimas querendo vir à tona.

Sua letra corrida era reconhecível:

"_Sinto muito por não ter me despedido. _

_Você passou a ser meu sonho todas as noites. E como eu gostaria de voltar a minha adolescência. Curtir todos os minutos com muito mais intensidade, com você e com meus amigos._

_Espero que você possa rir de novo._

_Adeus,_

_Remus L."_

_0ooo0_

O relógio bateu à meia noite.

Naquele momento eu dei o meu melhor sorriso para que aonde quer que você estivesse, sentisse.

Estava na hora de eu continuar a seguir em frente.

Remus Lupin seria somente um sonho.

O meu sonho de adolescente.

_0ooo0_

_N/a: Pessoal, sinto muito se vocês não gostaram. Eu havia imaginado dois finais, mas esse pareceu mais real._

_Fazer o Remus voltar não seria característico dele. Sinto muito._

_Espero que gostem._

_A fic finalmente foi terminada._

_Beijos ;***_


End file.
